LEGO Miscellaneous
LEGO Miscellaneous is a LEGO series. LEGO City # Chase Field Roof: Chase McCain pursues four criminals on the rooftops of various buildings. Will Chase be able to catch the crooks, or will they escape from the long arm of justice? # Jailbreak: Prisoners of LEGO City penitentiary wish to break out of their jail. Will the prisoners escape from their policed prison, or will the prison guards rightfully stop these insane inmates? (Destruction Count: A wall explodes open, a machine is broken.) (Backdrops: Prison, City) # The Donuttery ��: Armed robbers threaten the cashier of a bakery and steal from the cash register. Will the police be able to arrive at the scene and rightfully stop the wrongful robbery, or will the big bad burglars escape before they get arrested? # Jewelry Stores Near Me ����: In hopes of selling jewels on the black market, a gang of criminals plans to rob a jewelry store by cutting a hole in the window with a laser beam. Will the scheming stealers take the delightful diamonds, or will the police hear of this wrongful robbery before it is over? (Destruction Count: A window is broken by a laser, glass cases are shattered.) # Chase Bank �� : When criminals attempt to rob a bank by shattering a window, it’s up to Chase McCain’s police force to stop them! Will Chase’s squad be able to arrest the bank robbers, or will the creepy criminals steal people’s money? (Destruction Count: A window is shattered, ATMs are removed from walls with hooks, money is scattered on the floor.) # Volcano Burgers: Police officers attempt to enter a criminal base located inside of an inactive volcano. Will the police be able to arrest the loose loonies, will the criminals send the police six feet under, or will the volcano erupt and kill them all? # Jetsuitex: TBA Juniors/4+ # Police Helicopter Chase: Watch the police protect LEGO® City in the LEGO® City Police Helicopter Chase video! Will the police spot a stealer trying to break into a cash machine and catch him in the act before it’s too late? LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ LEGO® City Police Helicopter Chase Video lets your children enjoy an awesome video about the police officers’ job of protecting and serving. The video is just like the LEGO® City Undercover video game but without violence or inappropriate jokes. # Mountain Police Chase: Be a hero of the LEGO® City Mountain Police Force! This cool video involves a prisoner breaking out of a jail cell in the mountain police station, before breaking open and robbing a safe with his crowbar. Will the police be able to stop the robber? LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ LEGO® City Mountain Police Chase Video lets your children enjoy an awesome video about the police officers’ job of protecting and serving. The video is just like the LEGO® City Undercover video game but without violence or inappropriate jokes. Nexo Knights # Jester 3 AM: The Fortrex arrives in a forest, where Clay investigates mysterious sightings. After fighting a wave of lava monsters, Clay encounters Jestro. Will Clay survive? # Lance Campers: Clay searches for the other Nexo Knights in a fallen forest. Will Clay be able to find his teammates, or will he get clobbered by the grape-like Blob Goblin and it’s molten associates? # FlameSkull: Flame Thrower challenges the Nexo Knights to a battle deep within the underworld. Will the Nexo Knights be able to stop the fierce, fiery fiend, or will this fight be their end? # Set in Stone: In order to combat a wave of stone monsters, Axl is given a mechanized battle suit. Will Axl be able to smash the stone goblins, or will he get petrified? (Destruction Count: Stone shields are broken, stone pillars crumble, stone walls are destroyed.) The LEGO Movie Hidden Side # Graveyard Mystery: Jack Davids and the other ghost hunters are ready to stream their visit to the Newbury Graveyard. What ghosts are creeping around at the cemetery? And will the ghost hunters survive their encounter? (Destruction Count: An angel statue is knocked down.) (Set Pieces: A stormy, overgrown cemetery, blocked off by wrought iron gates. A memorial statue of an angel stands and occasionally spins/moves around. There are two sheds; a LEGO one with a tree on top of it and one made of stone with a wooden door. The LEGO shed is surrounded by lampposts and the tree is covered in thick plant matter that hangs off of the branches. There are many crudely-built gravestones nearby, some little more than stones stacked on top of each other. The ground is covered in tall grass and a trail of cobblestones, and a spiked iron fence stands between the graves. There are many burnt trees and a few living ones, and the bus is parked next to a few stones and a lamppost.) # Shrimp Shack Attack �� �� : Spencer runs away while being walked by Jack and Parker, and teleports into the Shrimp Shack. There, a possessed Chef Enzo promises to return Spencer to Jack if he is able to win his chicken eating contest. Will Jack be able to win the contest and reclaim Spencer? (Destruction Count: A sign falls down, wood boards are torn off of a door, plates are shattered, forks and knives are lodged into walls, seats are knocked down.) (Set Pieces: A long wooden boardwalk over a large ocean, the exterior of the Shrimp Shack with a “24/7” sign and many wooden boards over the door, the interior of the Shrimp Shack with a few seats knocked down and a dusty picture frame.) # J.B.’s Ghost Lab �� �� �� �� : J.B. designs and shows off her laser cannon, as well as an Erlenmeyer flask with a giant ghost in it. This LEGO Hidden Side mission has an ultimate laboratory fight, a plot twist, and some hammy one-liners. You have been warned– now watch! (Destruction Count: A glass case is shattered, various items are thrown across the laboratory.) (Set Piece: J.B.’s lab with many wires that go across the floor and connect to power boxes and machines all across the room. There are two air vents on the floor of the laboratory, and rats occasionally scurry around it. There is a glass case keeping a laser cannon away from use.) Pirates of the Caribbean # Islands: Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann are marooned on an island by Captain Barbossa. After a night of drinking with Jack, Elizabeth tries to create a smoke signal. Will her plan work, or will Jack mess it up? Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Miscellaneous Category:YouTube Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:LEGO Metaworld